Similarities
by MistyPaws
Summary: Raven and Ulquiorra meet. What's it like? Read to find out!


Similarities

**A/N: A random one shot that just wouldn't leave me alone until I did something with it.**

Raven and the others were busy fighting the group from H.I.V.E. Raven, of course, got stuck with Jinx. She ALWAYS got stuck with her, seeing as how their abilities were so similar. Unfortunately, the Titans had been very busy the last few days, resulting in a sleep deprived team. Which was why Raven barely dodged the next attack. She attempted to teleport herself out of the way, not realizing just what effects lack of sleep had on her powers.

She woke up some time later in a completely different place than she was before. There was nothing but white sand as far as she could see, and directly in front of her was a massive structure. Standing up, Raven started walking towards the entrance, not knowing what else to do than to find out where she was. It wasn't long before she was spotted, and someone came out to stop her. Still recovering from shock, she didn't notice the red beam until it slammed into her. Furious and severely injured, her demon form started to leak out.

Ulquiorra had not been expecting to hear any intruder alarms anytime soon. So when it did go off, he volunteered right away to go investigate, curiosity getting the better of him. When he first saw the intruder, it seemed it was just an ordinary human with hollow like spiritual pressure. Nonetheless, he immediately attacked with a Cero. Upon the Cero making contact with her, he assumed she had been blown to dust. However, when he felt the power start to fluctuate and increase, he realized he was sorely mistaken.

This was definitely no human. Was she a hollow? Possibly. And seeing a dark shadow with red eyes emerging, he thought she might even be a Vasto Lorde, and was releasing to resurrection. The shadow raised up to its full height, four red eyes blazing, and reached out from the cape with long, black, shadows. Ulquiorra was fascinated at how much her "resurrection" so much resembled his. Dark, powerful, and full of despair. In fact, he was so focused on comparing them, he didn't even notice when he was grabbed and tied up by the shadows and was being pulled in. He finally noticed when the grip tightened and became painful.

Releasing his own resurrection, his reitsu broke the shadows and he flew up out of reach. He went high enough that he could still watch her, but she couldn't see him. After a while, the intruder relaxed, went back to normal, then passed out. No longer hunting, just observing, he decided to take her back to his quarters in Las Noches. He quietly landed next to her, picked her up, and flew back to his quarters.

Ulquiorra sat in a chair in his room, reading while waiting for the girl to wake up. A few hours later, his guest began to awake, groaning and holding her head. When she sat up, she noticed she was in a big bed, with heavy black comforters on it. The next thing she noticed was the strange person sitting in a chair with a book on his lap, was watching her.

"What are you looking at?" Were Raven's first words. Ulquiorra closed his book, tucked it in his robes, stood, and walked over to her.

"Might I ask, who and what are you. You don't seem to be human or hollow, yet you possess hollow like powers?" He replied.

"I'm half alien, half demon, alright? Now, who are you, and why am I in your room?" Raven snapped.

"I am Ulquiorra, Quarto Espada. I am fifth in power only to Lord Aizen and three other Espada. You are here because I brought you here to rest after you passed out in the desert. I did not want to let you be eaten by hollows." Ulquiorra seemed almost amused, as he replied.

Looking around, she noticed there were several bookshelves, with books of many different languages. And several of them were books that she had read at some point.

"So, you like myths and depressing poetry?" She was still looking at the bookshelf and he looked at it as well.

"Indeed. After all, I am the representation of despair, which can come from depression."

"So we are both dark, gloomy, and creepy. And we both like depressing poetry. How about we get to know each other a little better?" Raven just smiled at the stunned and confused look Ulquiorra gave her. "Let's get started then shall we?"


End file.
